A Dash of Spice(Discontinued)
by Fuxxy-Panda
Summary: Where Cleo's cousin comes to town the night of the Cafés opening. New friends are made, secrets revealed and old flames rekindled. How does the story develop now there's a merman around? And how do they handle they're secret with more tails to hide? MM, OC, Language, rated M for future scenes
1. Episode 1- Arrival

Dash Of Spice Fanfiction h2o: just add water fic

 **Disclaimer! I don't own h2o and I'm not making any profits except emotional ones. OC, MM, Language**

 **Line breaks = scene change**

 _italics_ **= song**

- **= mini setting changes**

Episode 1- Arrival

The sun was out shining brilliantly along the Golden Coast as Cleo and Rikki strolled along the beach. School was going to start soon and it seemed like a smart idea to get the last of the summer sun in. Their peaceful walk was disturbed by some surfers harassing a girl.

"Come over 'ere! Hey come over 'ere!"

"Scared of the water are ya!"

"We'll look after ya!"

She was clearly dismissive of their taunts which only earned her more comments.

"What's wrong with ya! Snob!"

Cleo and Rikki were clearly stunned by the misogyny and things soon got weird. The water around the catcaller suddenly bubbled and boiled and he seemed to flip his board in the confusion earning jeers and laughs from his friends. The girl quickly noticed how weird it was, water didn't just randomly boil.

Rikki turned to Cleo.

"Don't you just love the summer."

* * *

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Cleo sighed

"Not for much longer." Rikki deadpanned

"Hey, hey, hey you relax school's at least two weeks away. Plus my Aunt and her family are moving back today so there'll be a new face with my cousin around."

"No it's not that."

"Emma? You should be happy for her, not everyone gets to see the world with their parents."

"I know I know, but why'd she have to leave. It's our last year of school who's going to hassle us into doing our homework now." Rikki's phone went off.

"Ah where's she now? Paris?"

Rikki rolled her eyes "No it's Zane, I've hardly heard from him in three weeks and now he suddenly has a surprise with me."

"Ah a makeup present ey?"

"Oh lucky me." Rikki started to get up and Cleo followed her lead and gathered her stuff. "I've got to be getting back to Lewis he's probably wondering where I got to."

As they walked away they didn't realise someone was observed them from afar.

* * *

Cleo opened her door and let it slam shut. "Hey I'm home!"

"Hey." Lewis called from the couch Cleo walked over.

"You haven't moved since I left!" she realised as she cleared up his mess.

"No need to."

"Here's a crazy idea let's do something." Lewis sprung up.

"Okay come here!" He enthused as he pulled Cleo into a snuggle.

"Hands off my Pizza, my fishing magazine and my daughter." Cleo's dad commanded as he headed to the kitchen."That's the most verbs I've heard since you got here." He states as Lewis quickly got up.

"As a roomie you've actually got your own home. You ever thought visiting it once in a while?"

"He goes home each night dad."

"And he's here first thing in the morning."

"It's the warm reception I get from you Mr.S I just, just can't stay away." He replied sitting back down with the magazine only to have it snatched away by Cleo's dad.

* * *

Rikki was walking along the canal as she came upon a guy trying to get his boat's engine started up. He was tugging and tugging on the starter cord it wasn't revving.

"Maybe you should give up."

He quickly turned at her voice."Maybe." he shrugged in response as he continued to tug on the starter cord.

"Where you off to?" Interrupting his attempts again.

"That island." Rikki quickly caught on.

"Mako? Isn't it a bit late in the day for that?"

"Twilight dives are the best." He disclosed as he continued to fiddle with the engine and pull on the starter cord again.

"Give it less choke." she suggested. He gave her questioning look but proceeded to do so. The engine quickly sputtered to life.

He gave her an appreciative nod."Thanks." And quickly climbed into his boat and pulled away from the shore.

Rikki looked on as he got farther away with a sense of foreboding.

Zane walked up behind her.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Your surprise." He smiled

It turned out Zane had got his father to buy the old juice bar and refurbish it so he and Rikki could run it together as a Café. They soon hit the streets to advertise their enterprise together. Putting up flyers around the area sand handing them out as well. The Grand opening was going to be amazing.

Meanwhile the guy Rikki had helped earlier was fast approaching Mako for his twilight dive, unaware of his approaching doom. He quickly geared up and dived down into the crystal clear depths of Mako's reefs. As he circled the edge of the island out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shimmer in the water. He turned to focus on it and was instead greeted by an opening in the reef . Intrigued he swam through it and was greeted by a opening in the passage, that led to a cave in the cone of the dead volcano. He got out of the pool and turned on his flashlight and explored the walls of the cave. Unaware of that similar shimmer dance across the walls behind him.

* * *

"Soo what do you think!" Rikki said placing a flyer on the counter .

"Wow." Cleo said

"Does it open tonight?" asked Lewis.

"Yeah exciting."Rikki singsonged.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cleo pointed out.

"If it's about the cover charge, you guys are friends and all but we kinda need the money." Rikki cringed.

"Not that. It's about tonight, it's a full moon." She clarified. "Werewolf time."

Lewis brushed it off. "Come on you guys have got that sorted."

"Maybe? There's going to be a lot of people there and if westart howling at the moon-" Rikki cut Cleo off. "Everyone isn't howling at the moon by ten then I have failed. And look you can bring your cousin along. What's his name? Alex right. You mentioned he coming back to town today."

"Xander. He hated being called Alex. Okay I'll call him, he'll be happy to meet you guys. He was always a people person."

* * *

Later that night Cleo was getting ready for the opening of the Café. She was rocking out in her bath, tail hanging over the edge of the tub and bubbles slowly dying down.

She was interrupted by her phone going off.

"Well hello how are you doing?"

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing." Rikki pleaded

"Well we have been out in the moonlight I suppose." Cleo admitted as she unplugged the bath

"No, not that it's the Café, it's just been handed to me."

"That's not true it's your idea and you earned it."

"Yeah I suppose."

Rikki ended the phone call and took a moment before calling Cleo back.

"Don't get me wrong. I-I think it's a really nice thing for him to do but I've always been my own person but Zane's, what, my boss."

"But he said you're his partner!"Cleo reminded her, unaware of the tentacle of water growing in her bath's drain.

"I know that's what he said but how's it going to work?" A bottle cover fell to the ground as a tentacle inched towards Rikki .

"Cleo! you're supposed to be telling I'm being silly."

"Look it's too late to worry now anyway. Hey what do you think I should wear, I don't want to be overdressed."

"You look good in anything, just don't out show me or I'll never forgive you." Zane knocked at the door stopping the tentacle in its path. "I gotta go I'll see you tonight."

Rikki ended the call

"Come in."

Zane entered. "It's Showtime."

Cleo closed her bathroom cabinet in time to spot the water tentacle in the mirror and ducked just as it sprung to attack her. She got up and examined the definite cracks on her broken mirror. She glanced down just as the tentacle slipped down the sink drain, realising that the water had just attacked her.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Café Cleo and Lewis were having a heated argument.

"It wasn't just a splash it attacked me."

"Oh come on."

"Lewis! I'm serious."

"No it's impossible, that's what it is. Cleo, there is nothing about mermaid magic that we don't know about."

"Well you don't kno-"

"Eeeey!Hey hey" Lewis waved brushing off Cleo attempt at a retort. "You call that a professional attitude?" He said pointing out Rikki and Zane's makeout session in front of the Café.

"We- there's no harm with flirting with the boss."

"Not boss." Zane corrected "Partener."

"It's so exciting!" Rikki enthused.

"Yeah…"Cleo rubbed her hands nervously whilst avoiding Rikki's eyesight

"Come in you're my best friend, at least fake some enthusiasm. Please."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just I still don't think we should be here tonight."

"Where would we be on the biggest night of my life?"

Cleo quickly gave in. "Inside partying it up of course."

"That's what I like to hear!" She said heading inside.

"You heard the lady." Lewis said as he followed them

Cleo shot an anxious glance at the moon before following them.

—

They walked in and were greeted by Nate's tone deaf singing onstage. The girl from the beach walked in soon after followed by a very tall guy who searched the room before heading in Cleo's direction as Nate ended his song. The girl chuckled as she leaned on a post at his absurd behaviour.

After a quick passage of words between Nate and the drummer, the drummer walked off.

"Where are you going?" Nate questioned into the mike as he left the Café. "Uh we're going to take a short break guys but we'll be right back so just keep on rocking!"

The guy tapped Cleo on the shoulder. As she turned her face lit up with realisation.

"Xander! There's my favourite cousin!" She exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. "Hey I'm your only cousin! You have to love me!" He pointed out as they pulled away. He stood at 6"2' with a big 'fro of hair, caramel brown eyes and a defined jawline. His skin was milk chocolate brown and he had an swimmers build. He dressed in a cream sweater with a collar with the sleeves rolled up, showing a bit of a tattoo and a pair of ripped denim jeans.

"Wow you've gotten so tall! But to be fair the last time I saw you we were kids. How have things been! You finally got that tattoo! And you grew out your need to catch up later so you can't ell me all about your trips." Lewis cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm rambling right?" Lewis nodded. "Xander this is Lewis my boyfriend. Lewis this is Xander my cousin."

Xander reached across and shook his hand and Lewis winced from his grip.

"Come and meet Rikki." She turned and noticed Rikki and Nate having a heated conversation with Nate. "You know what we can meet her later. Why don't we get some more drinks?"

"Sure." Xander nodded. "Let me guess mango and strawberry smoothie?" She nodded. "And for the boyfriend?"

"Anything's fine."

Xander shot them finger guns as he headed to the bar.

The girl from the beach walked up to Cleo as she and Lewis fell back into conversation.

"Great place isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I saw you on the beach this morning." She clarified

"Ah right."

"Hi I'm Bella." She offered her hand

"Cleo."

Zane walked up to Rikki and Nate.

"What's happening?"

"If he doesn't play we're sunk."

Zane shot him a look. "Okay I don't need a drummer I'll do it acapella." He said shooing them away.

He got back onstage. "Hello, hello this one's going out to all the ladies in the house tonight."

Rikki shook her head. "Change that we'll suck if he does play."

"He's not that bad." Zane defended as Nate screeched a song into the mike

"If you ignore his complete lack of rhythm." Bella pointed out.

"Or the fact that he's tone deaf." Injected Xander as he handed glasses to Lewis and Cleo.

Rikki turned to them. "You guys sound like you know something about singing."

Rikki took the mike away from Nate.

"Hey." He reached for it but Rikki backed up.

"Nate meet your new singer." She said nodding in Bella's direction.

"There is no way I am sharing my mike with anyone…" he trailed off as he saw Bella. "But her."

"Now all we need is a drummer." Rikki moved on.

"Lewis used to be good, really good." Cleo said as she pushed him towards the stage.

"Yeah when I was ten." He dismissed.

"Great you and Nate will get along just fine then."

"Him! He's hopeless!"

Lewis nodded along until he realised what he said.

—

"Thanks for coming everyone. Um I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who I hear is the inspiration for this place, Rikki." Bella stated.

 _Never saw what was coming to me_

 _Didn't hear what was said_

 _What I held in the palm of my hand_

 _Was it just in my head_

 _Never walked down that way_

 _Not that you meant to stay_

—

Water was being shot into the moonpool by a wall of water and electricity and the guy from the canal was being pushed to the other side of the cave trying to dodge the projectiles. It soon stopped and the moonpool started to bubble and wind began to pick up. He edged closer to the pool as a tentacle of water rose from the centre. Clearly surprised he reached towards it as the tentacle did.

And they touched.

They both pulled back.

He reached in and they touched again.

Suddenly the tentacle of water lashed out and hit the guy in his gut, sending him flying into the wall knocking him out.

It dived into the moonpool and disappeared

—-

 _Cuz now it's like,_

 _Now or never baby_

"Nice one partner." Rikki turned to Zane. "You saved our butt."

"What's new?" She stated.

Someone proceeded to drop a glass and Zane went to investigate. Cleo quickly dipped in and grabbed Rikki.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said as she pulled Rikki along. All the while under Bella's inquisitive gaze.

—

"Water wouldn't attack us, that's not the way it works, we're mermaids we're supposed to control it."

"I know Rikki, but it's what I saw, and it's a full moon."

"I thought we had that sorted?"

The water in the canal behind them bubbled as something moved under its surface.

"Lewis thinks we do."

"Why don't I find that reassuring?"she rolled her eyes.

Bella walked out of the Café towards them. "Is everything alright out here?"

"Shouldn't you be singing?"Rikki implored.

"Thought that I should check that you're okay."

"Why wouldn't we be okay?"

"Can you please leave us alone for a few minutes." Cleo asked.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"Whatever it is it can wait." Cleo turned back to Rikki

"There's something going on here isn't there, something magical."

Cleo was stunned but Rikki was quick to brush it off. "That's ridiculous there's no such thing as magic." Only for the tentacle to grab her and pull her into the canal.

She started to scream for help and Cleo and Bella stood there shocked as she changed into a mermaid.

Xander ran out of the Café hearing the screams since he was close to the doorway and was shocked by what he saw. Rikki was in the canal, a mermaid and Cleo and Bella were running down to the floating dock. He ran after them and watched as Cleo dived in after her and Bella followed. As Xander hit the deck he didn't slow down and dived in at full sprint.

—

Cleo quickly saw Riki being dragged by the tentacle and turned at the sight of Bella as a mermaid with a more golden tail. Another splash behind her made her turn as Xander swam towards them a teal tail stretching out behind him. Her eyes bugged out of her head but he pointedly nodded towards Rikki's retreating form as the tentacle dragged her away. They nodded back and blasted after the retreating tentacle.

It soon led them back to the moonpool where Rikki quickly drove her head above water only to be dragged back down by the tentacle as the full moon rose above Mako. The trio of Mers soon entered the moonpool and were greeted by a struggling Rikki. Cleo reached out with her power and tried to pull away the tentacle as Bella turned it into a gel substance. Xander reached out with both hands and an explosion of solid water ensued allowing Rikki to finally surface for air.

"Are you okay!" Cleo asked

"What was that?" Rikki gasped

"It's gone now."

"Where?" Rikki asked only for them both to realise the other two Mers were still there.

"Nice tails."

"Likewise."said Bella.

But before Xander could say anything Cleo shushed them pointed their attention towards the guy on the cave floor.

"Let's go." Rikki said moving to duck out of the pool.

"No, that's Will!" Xander said reaching toward the lip of the pool. "We can't just leave him."

"Ooh I've got a bad feeling about this." Rikki said reaching towards the lip of the pool.

* * *

They walked around Will as Xander tried gently tap him awake. Rikki's impatience got the best of her and she pushed him with her shoe. "Oi sleeping beauty."

Xander moved to stop her as Will shot up.

"Woah it's okay, it's okay."

Will scanned them and came upon Xander. Recognition flashed on his face but he shook his head, it couldn't be him.

"What are you doing here." Rikki implored

"I came here to dive but, it's different." He started to wander around the cave "The wall, the walls were one big waterfall and lightning or something was coming off it. Right here I swear. Something came for me from the water. Water. It- it attacked me."

"You must've slipped and hit your head." Rikki concluded

"No it wasn't a dream, it was like it was…" he struggled to find the words. "Alive."

"You should go see a doctor."suggested Bella.

Will moved towards the pool rim and picked up his things.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"The sooner you get checked out the better." Cleo smoothly dodged the question.

"Are you gonna be okay getting back?" Bella asked.

"My names Will."

"Bella."

He stepped into the pool and dived through the entrance.

* * *

The next morning Cleo and Rikki were at the Café with Bella and Xander as they went over their stories.

"You've been a mermaid since you were nine?" Said Lewis. He turned and pointed to Xander " and you've been one since you were eleven?" Xander nodded.

"We were living in Ireland at the time, my parents were always working so I took of to the coast and I found this sea cave in the cliffs and I went into a pool and…" She motioned toward Lewis' glass and turned the water to gel.

"Wow." Lewis poured out the substance and started playing with it.

"Wait so when my bike still had training wheels you and a tail?"

"Yeah when did you guys change?"

They quickly played it down. "Ah ages, we've been doing this for ages." Rikki said

Cleo quickly turned the conversation to Xander.

"And you got your tail the year you and you parents went to the Philippines."

"Yeah we got to visit a few deserted islands at night and I wandered off on one of them. I ended up finding a volcanic chute that led to a pool. It was a full moon and the magic happened. Later I discovered I could make water go boom and fritz out devices as well as grow a tail."

The gel like substance dissolved into water. "Do that again." Lewis implored.

"Cool it Lewis we've got bigger fish to fry."

Bella turned her head at the pun.

"So what happened to you guys out there?"

"Forget everything we thought we knew we know nothing about Mako. Nothing."

"Why what's changed?" He asked

"The full moon sent water to attack us."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I but we've got figure out before he does." Rikki pointed to Will walking up the dock.

"Will?" Asked Xander.

"He was there, he saw whatever it was and that means trouble, for all of us."

"Um all of us?" Questioned Bella.

"You're one of us now Bella." Cleo said.

"Well we haven't really discussed i-" Cleo gave her a look. "Though we like it. I mean if you want to?"

"Yeah I'm in."

"Me too?" Asked Xander.

"You'll always be a part of the group Xander." Cleo said as she pulled her cousin into a side hug.

 **＼(^▽^＠)ノ~~~**

 **So I'm back with a new story. Exams are over today and it's back to writing for me.**

 **I saw now don't expect many updates at one time for this book. It took me two days to rewrite the script word for word by ear and then add my own bits to it. Not much change from canon but expect more of it later down especially with my pairing.**

 **If you want to see what I think Xander looks like check out my Pinterest board on my page**

 **Fuxxy~Panda**


	2. Rewrites

If you read the title then you can guess what this is about.

So I sat there and binge watched the entirety of season three yesterday and realised I couldn't rewrite an entire season of pre established characters, themes and storylines.

Not to mention that it took me two days to rewrite by ear an entire episode and also add on my own bits and pieces. This is taking into account I worked from sunup to sundown day to day on the day of my last exam.

So yeah. I'm not going to abandon this story idea. I'll just be rewriting the story in a different way in another story.


End file.
